Weekend Team Rosters
Weekend Teams At the UCB Theater in NY and the UCBEast a number of house improv teams perform regular shows. These shows are on Friday and Saturday nights. Like Harold night, these rosters are set and an individual is only on one house team (though he may perform in other regular shows). These teams perform for an hour and set their own structure and form. Current UCB Weekend Teams *Airwolf - performs Saturdays at 8:30 pm (at the UCBEast) *The Curfew - performs Saturdays at 7:30pm *Death By Roo Roo - performs Saturdays at 9pm *Grandma's Ashes - performs Saturdays at 10:30pm *The Law Firm - performs Fridays at 10:30pm *The Stepfathers - performs Fridays at 9pm *What I Did For Love - performs Saturdays at 10:00 (at the UCBEast) UCB Weekend Team Rosters Before The Swarm began performing on Friday nights they also had these members (0): Joanne Morrison, Aaron Bergeron The Swarm (1): Andrew Daly, Andrew Secunda, Billy Merritt, Dave Blumenfeld, Michael Delaney, Katie Roberts, Sean Conroy ON HIATUS but reunites periodically Respecto Montalban: Chad Carter, Rob Huebel, Owen Burke, Rob Riggle, Jackie Clarke, Danielle Schneider, Paul Scheer, Dannah Feinglass DECEASED Before Mother began performing on Saturday nights they also had these members (0): Stephan Bekiranov, Roseanne Petsako, Averie LaRussa Mother (1): Scot Armstrong, Tara Copeland, Jon Daly, James Eason, Jesse Falcon, Jason Mantzoukas, Jessica St. Clair, Christine Walters Mother (2): Scot Armstrong, Tara Copeland, Jon Daly, James Eason, Jesse Falcon, Jason Mantzoukas, Doug Moe, Jessica St. Clair, Christine Walters DECEASED Before Monkeydick began performing on Friday nights they also had these members (0): Sara Jacobs, Pete Bosniak, Brian Berrebbi, Mitch Magee, and Jane Borden Monkeydick (1): John Gemberling, Rob Lathan, Will Hines, Curtis Gwinn, Matt DeCoster, Andy Rocco, Brett Gelman, Dyna Moe Monkeydick (2): John Gemberling, Rob Lathan, Will Hines, Curtis Gwinn, Matt DeCoster, Andy Rocco, Neil Casey DECEASED - members moved to Arsenal, Death by Roo Roo, Renegade 77 Reuben Williams (1): Katie Dippold, Anthony King, Chris Kula, John Reynolds, Eric Scott, Kate Spencer, Charlie Todd, Joe Wengert Reuben Williams (2): Anthony King, Chris Kula, John Reynolds, Eric Scott, Kate Spencer, Charlie Todd, Joe Wengert, Lennon Parham Reuben Williams (3): Anthony King, Chris Kula, Eric Scott, Kate Spencer, Charlie Todd, Joe Wengert, Lennon Parham, Charlie Sanders Reuben Williams (4): Anthony King, Eric Scott, Kate Spencer, Charlie Todd, Joe Wengert, Lennon Parham, Charlie Sanders, Eugene Cordero Reuben Williams (5): Anthony King, Eric Scott, Kate Spencer, Charlie Todd, Lennon Parham, Charlie Sanders, Eugene Cordero, Porter Mason, Ben Rodgers Reuben Williams (6): Anthony King, Eric Scott, Kate Spencer, Charlie Todd, Lennon Parham, Ben Rodgers, Kevin Hines, Brandon Gardner Reuben Williams (7): Anthony King, Eric Scott, Kate Spencer, Charlie Todd, Ben Rodgers, Kevin Hines, Brandon Gardner, Chris Kula Reuben Williams (8): Anthony King, Eric Scott, Kate Spencer, Charlie Todd, Ben Rodgers, Kevin Hines, Brandon Gardner, Porter Mason The Curfew (1): Anthony King, Kate Spencer, Charlie Todd, Ben Rodgers, Kevin Hines, Brandon Gardner, Porter Mason, Chelsea Clarke, Jim Santangeli The Curfew (2): Charlie Todd, Kevin Hines, Brandon Gardner, Porter Mason, Chelsea Clarke, Jim Santangeli, Erik Tanouye, D'Arcy Carden The Curfew (3): Charlie Todd, Kevin Hines, Brandon Gardner, Chelsea Clarke, Jim Santangeli, Erik Tanouye, D'Arcy Carden, Natasha Rothwell CURRENT "Robin Williams" was the team's original name, until the question of legal liabilities associated with advertising "Robin Williams," a noted actor and comedian, was raised. Coincidentally, the actual Robin Williams began to drop in on shows at UCBTLA during the spring of 2006, making it possible that both Robin and Reuben Williams could conceivably be performing at both UCBTs simultaneously. Dates: (2) September 2006 (3) late December 2006 (4) September 2007 (5) January 2008 (6) August 2009 (7) June 2010 (8) October 2010 The Stepfathers*: Michael Delaney, Chris Gethard, Peter Gwinn, Brian Huskey, Billy Merritt, Bobby Moynihan The Stepfathers (2): Michael Delaney, Chris Gethard, Brian Huskey, Billy Merritt, Bobby Moynihan The Stepfathers (3): Michael Delaney, Chris Gethard, Brian Huskey, Billy Merritt, Bobby Moynihan, Zach Woods The Stepfathers (4): Michael Delaney, Chris Gethard, Billy Merritt, Bobby Moynihan, Zach Woods The Stepfathers (5): Michael Delaney, Chris Gethard, Billy Merritt, Bobby Moynihan, Zach Woods, Christina Gausas The Stepfathers (6): Michael Delaney, Chris Gethard, Billy Merritt, Bobby Moynihan, Zach Woods, Christina Gausas, Silvija Ozols The Stepfathers (7): Michael Delaney, Chris Gethard, Bobby Moynihan, Zach Woods, Christina Gausas, Silvija Ozols, Will Hines, Shannon O'Neill The Stepfathers (8): Michael Delaney, Chris Gethard, Will Hines, Bobby Moynihan, Shannon O'Neill, Silvija Ozols, Andrew Secunda and Zach Woods. The Stepfathers (9): Michael Delaney, Chris Gethard, Will Hines, Shannon O'Neill, Silvija Ozols, Andrew Secunda, Connor Ratliff and Zach Woods. The Stepfathers (10): Michael Delaney, Will Hines, Shannon O'Neill, Silvija Ozols, Connor Ratliff, Jordan Klepper, Don Fanelli *Not a UCB Harold Night Team, this team evolved over the last few months of The Swarm's "Slow Waltz Around Rage Mountain" run. Dates: (6) February 2007 (7) September 2007 CURRENT Death by Roo Roo* (1): Neil Casey, Brett Gelman, John Gemberling, Curtis Gwinn Death by Roo Roo* (2): Neil Casey, Brett Gelman, John Gemberling, Curtis Gwinn, Anthony Atamanuik, Jackie Clarke Death by Roo Roo* (3): Neil Casey, John Gemberling, Curtis Gwinn, Anthony Atamanuik, Adam Pally, Gavin Speiller Death by Roo Roo* (4): Neil Casey, John Gemberling, Curtis Gwinn, Anthony Atamanuik, Gil Ozeri, Adam Pally, Gavin Speiller Death by Roo Roo* (5): Neil Casey, John Gemberling, John Murray, Anthony Atamanuik, Gil Ozeri, Gavin Speiller, Mike Still Death by Roo Roo* (6): Neil Casey, John Gemberling, John Murray, Anthony Atamanuik, Gavin Speiller Death by Roo Roo* (7): Neil Casey, John Murray, Anthony Atamanuik, Gavin Speiller, Chad Carter, Dan Black * Not a UCB Harold team, this team originally was created for the annual 3x3 cagematch tournament and consisted of Gwinn, Gelman, and Gemberling. Casey replaced Gelman before the tournament due to a scheduling conflict and was in their first and all subsequent shows. They also had a brief Thursday night run at the UCB in January of 2004 with all four players. Not to be confused with The Project's "Team Roo Roo," which featured Joe Wengert and Will Nunziata in addition to those listed above. CURRENT Before The Law Firm began performing on Friday nights they also had these members (0): Dominic Dierkes, Gil Ozeri, Adam Pally, Ben Rodgers, Gavin Speiller, DC Pierson, Greg Tuculescu The Law Firm (1): Matt Fisher, Jon Gabrus, Sue Galloway, Nate Lang, Fran Gillespie, Thomas Middeditch, Matt Moses, Craig Rowin The Law Firm (2): Brian Faas, Matt Fisher, Jon Gabrus, Sue Galloway, Nate Lang, Fran Gillespie, Dan Klein, Matt Moses, Craig Rowin The Law Firm (3): Brian Faas, Matt Fisher, Sue Galloway, Dan Klein, Matt Moses, Craig Rowin, Connor O'Malley The Law Firm (4): Brian Faas, Matt Fisher, Sue Galloway, Dan Klein, Matt Moses, Craig Rowin, Connor O'Malley, Megan Neuringer, James Dwyer CURRENT Formed April 2008 The Law Firm was originally called The Law Firm of Rodgers, Speiler, Pally, Ozeri, Gabrus, Dierkes, Galloway, and Lang, changing their name after Jerry Orbach's tragic death, and beautiful gesture of donating his eyeballs. Airwolf: Emily Axford, Eddie Dunn, Adam Frucci, John Frusciante, Molly Lloyd, Tim Martin, Ben Rameaka, Achilles Stamatelaky '''CURRENTFormed June 2011'' Before Grandma's Ashes began performing on Saturday nights they also had these members (0): Megan Neuringer, Molly Lloyd, Erik Tanouye, Paul Welsh, Phillip Jackson, Grandma's Ashes (1) Lydia Hensler, Morgan Grace Jarrett, Brandon Scott Jones, Ryan Karels, Josh Patten, Winston Noel, Abra Tabak, Dru Johnston '''CURRENT Formed January 2011 Before becoming a weekend team What I Did For Love performed in various time slots at the UCB East. After winning Cagematch's End of the Year Tournament in 2012 they became a weekend team on Saturdays at 10pm. Before becoming a weekend team they also had these members (0): Abra Tabak What I Did For Love (1) Nate Dern, Jamison Guest, Aaron Jackson, Michael Kayne, Zhubin Parang, Tracey Wigfield, Langan Kingsley CURRENT Category:Uncategorized_pages